


No one else

by crystalcatprincess



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drama, F/F, Holding Hands, Misunderstandings, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcatprincess/pseuds/crystalcatprincess
Summary: Things have gotten messy since Aya and Hina started dating each other. Chisato, who should be the responsible one, starts acting strange and now it's Maya's turn to hold the band together. However, she has her own problems with a certain someone.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> aye I haven't written anything in ages and suddenly I've had that urge to write about these adorable beans  
> I've never completed a fanfiction before but hey, there's a first time for everything (don't worry this one is complete)!  
> so yea, I've actually had a different idea which I'm still going to write but I just wanted to warm myself up with a "shorter" story but then I started writing and the ideas kept flowing and flowing, I had to end it eventually though and I kinda like the end (even though it's nothing wild, it's still wholesome)  
> yea so anyway, I hope you like it and please don't mind any mistakes I made uwu  
> (also no chapter titles because I wrote it with the intention of making one short story but suddenly it was too much for just one chapter and I couldn't bother coming up with chapter names)

"Come on, please! Just one little kiss!"

"W-We can't! We're in public!"

"I'll do it really fast, so no one sees it!"

"Huh?? Wha- Hina-chan!"

If Maya had blinked, she would have missed the kiss between Hina and Aya. It left Aya somewhat startled, as she nervously glanced around, but her red cheeks and faint smile indicated that she actually enjoyed it.

"I told you it's too dangerous! What if someone saw us? Uwaa~, that'd be the end of my career…!" Hina didn't see a problem in her actions.

"But nobody saw that, right? So it's probably fine." She shook her head. "I still don't get why it's such a big deal, though. We're just dating, everyone does that, no?"

Aya sighed and started to explain to her that as idols, they had a certain image to maintain and that the both of them dating each other was, in fact, a big deal.

Maya couldn't help but laugh at the sight of these two. Aya and Hina had started dating not too long ago and it's been causing a mess between their bandmates.

Chisato, apart from the fact that a romance between two idols was quite problematic, had her doubts about whether Hina was fully serious about their relationship and was afraid she could drop Aya any moment. Knowing Aya too well, she'd have to do all the damage control and, frankly, she had neither the nerves, nor the time for that.

Eve proved quite supportive of the situation and even cheered them on.

Lastly, Maya didn't really know what to make of it. She was happy for them, sure, but Chisato did have a point.

And a single lingering thought crossed her mind whenever she saw the two lovebirds: _No one could ever love me like that._

As sad as it sounded, that was what Maya felt deep inside. She couldn't imagine anyone to look at her and be filled with affection towards her. It seemed unrealistic.

"Aww, how cute! What about this?" Aya held up a small white plush owl with big blue eyes. "It sort of looks like Eve-chan, don't you think?"

"It certainly does," Maya replied, surprised by the resemblance. They were looking for a birthday present for Eve, though there was still a bit of time until then.

Maya took the plush into her hand. It wasn't bigger than her palm. Looking at it made her feel…oddly calm.

They've decided to continue looking and in the end they bought a necklace and a scroll with beautiful calligraphy on it.

"Phew, that was fun! Who knew they had so much boppin' stuff there!"

"Tell that to my wallet," Aya complained. 

The things they bought weren't exactly cheap.

Chisato giggled and pat Aya on the back to cheer her up. It was to make Eve happy after all.

Even Maya released a small giggle. "Just think of Eve-san's happy face when she receives her awesome presents from her awesome friends," she suggested.

It seemed to work as Aya started smiling again. "You're right! Thanks, Maya-chan!"

Maya laughed again and the four of them made their way to the station.

One by one, they got off the train to head home until Maya was left alone.

She thought about the things that had been happening recently and how she wanted that things stayed as they were. Unfortunately, she had the feeling that things would get bad. Really bad.

She opened her bag to look at the white owl plush. She bought it when no one was looking, it was simply too adorable to not buy it!

Beside that, it truly had a calming effect on her. It reminded her of Eve's reassuring presence and the soft look she'd give her sometimes.

"From now on, you shall be my lucky charm," Maya whispered to herself and planted a kiss on its head.

* * *

When she entered the studio the next day, Maya was met with complete chaos. The staff was clearly overwhelmed and the tension in the room was sharp enough to cut through glass.

Hina and Chisato stood opposed, glaring at each other, ready to devour the other with their glance.

"What's going on here?!" Maya asked, devastated.

Eve rushed to her side and wrapped herself around her arm, cowering somewhat behind Maya. "Please help! They lost their minds!"

Chisato turned her head a little. "Hooh~? What was that? _I_ have lost my mind?"

Eve let out a squeak and hid behind Maya's back. Chisato could be very frightening if she wanted. "Please, just stop fighting already! I can't take it anymore!"

Maya heard some muffled sobs from behind her and felt a firm, yet shaky grip on her arm. This had to stop, _now_.

"Okay, that's it! You two stop at once!"

Both girls turned to Maya in surprise. They weren't used to her being so assertive.

Maya shot them a scolding glare and turned around to take care of Eve, who was still crying and shaking. The drummer took her in her arms and gently stroked her head while reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Upon the sight, both Hina and Chisato let the tension out of their bodies and gave each other a guilty look.

To make things worse, a cheerful, energetic Aya entered the door with the words, "Hey everyone, sorry for being so late! You're not going to believe what just happened!", but quickly lost her cheerfulness as she was met with a stunned Chisato, a whiny Hina, an angry Maya and a crying Eve.

"What in the world happened here?"

Maya looked at Chisato, awaiting an explanation. Chisato frowned in response. "Why are you looking at me? I'm not at fault here."

"Wha- You totally started it!" Hina protested loudly.

"I only did what was necessary."

The bassist crossed her arms and raised her chin as to assert her dominance over Hina.

The guitarist however didn't let that sit on her and took a fighting stance.

"Hey, stop it already! How long are you gonna make Eve-san suffer?" Maya was fed up with their behavior. "If you don't know how to behave, you're better off leaving."

An awkward silence spread through the room. Nobody dared to speak another word. All five of them just stared at each other, not sure how to react.

Without a word Chisato left the room and left the remaining girls in a room full of sorrow and distress.

"So, I'm sorry to ask again, but what exactly happened?" Aya asked, her eyes already watering.

Eve seemed to have stopped crying and Maya loosened her hug.

All eyes turned to Hina who had a frown on her face. She plunged at Aya and started complaining.

"Can you imagine? She accused me of breaking up with you over some dumb reason. She said one day I was gonna be bored of you and just dump you like that! She even accused me of cheating! That was so not boppin'..." She looked down to her feet.

Those words must have hurt. Everyone knew Hina wasn't very emotional or empathetic but even she knew where the bounds lied. And hearing that Chisato dared her to do these things filled Hina with anger but also sadness. "How could she think that?"

Aya embraced Hina as tight as she could. "I'd never cheat on you Aya-chan! And I wouldn't leave you so suddenly! I love you!"

Aya couldn't help but cry. Well, not that it was a surprise to anyone. But even Hina had some tears in her eyes.

The couple stood there for a minute, just holding each other tight, sniffling and sobbing quietly.

"I guess we'll have to cancel our practice for today…" Maya said as she turned to Eve.

It startled her a bit as Eve's face was closer to hers than anticipated. She found herself lost in those deep blue eyes of hers.

Hina and Aya left the room and Maya remained with Eve. Both of them looking into each others eyes, wondering if those eyes had always been that pretty.

Finally, they were able to break free and turned away from each other, blushing.

"Um…" Eve started talking, "thank you. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have known what to do. You were so cool, protecting me, like a real prince!" She blushed again, but still showed an angelic smile to Maya who was too mesmerized to answer.

"O-Oh, that, uh…"

"That was very bushido!"

Maya couldn't help but smile at that phrase. Eve never failed to make her smile.

"Anything for you, my princess," she said as she took the blonde's hand and bowed.

Eve let out a giggle that made Maya's heart do a jump. Has she always been so adorable?

Both girls smiled at each other and left the room together, not noticing how they still held each other’s hand.

* * *

Chisato was absent the next day. It worried Aya and Eve, but Hina didn’t take it as something serious. “She’s probably just too busy for us,” she stated.

It didn’t really convince either of them but it was enough to let them focus on the rehearsal.

After a solid two hours, everyone was beat. Out of breath, they left the studio and sat down outside to enjoy the warm, yet refreshing breeze of air that passed by them.

“I wonder if I went too far yesterday,” Hina suddenly said. “I can never tell with such things.”

Aya grabbed her shoulder and pulled Hina close to her. “It’s not your fault. You only defended yourself.”

“But, I said some really mean things to her! Do you think she’ll forgive me for that?”

Aya averted her eyes. They’ve been friends with Chisato for quite a while, but there was still so much they didn’t know about her. Nobody could tell what would happen next.

All of them sat there together for a while, until Hina remembered that she’d promised Sayo to help with dinner. As Hina stormed away, Aya explained that she also wanted to go home already, since it would become dark outside soon.

Maya and Eve waved after her and were, once again, left alone.

None of them said anything. They didn’t need any words. The only thing they focused on was the beautiful sunset in front of them.

As they watched it, Maya felt Eve’s hand being placed on top of her own. She turned her hand, so that her palm faced upwards and squeezed the blonde’s hand.

_It’s all going to be okay, I promise._

* * *

Uncertainty and panic spread among the members of PastelPalettes. Chisato hasn’t been showing up to practice or school for a week now. This was certainly not normal, especially not for the responsible actress.

If she’d at least contacted any of them, saying she was busy or even leaving the band, at least she could’ve said something! Instead, all of them kept worrying, not sure if things would ever return to normal.

“I don’t get it. Why don’t you just visit her at home?” Hina asked.

“We can’t just visit her at home!” Aya answered, somewhat shocked. “I mean, uh…”

Everyone stared at Aya, waiting for a reply to the unasked question they all had on their mind. “Because...we, uh, don’t want to invade her privacy! Yeah, her home is probably some sort of safe haven for her where she doesn’t have to think about her problems! We should respect that!”

Aya puffed her chest out and showed a sly smile on her face. Maya’s guess was she didn’t want to confront Chisato, as she was scared that the blonde could still be mad at them.

Eve on the other side, looked impressed of Aya’s statement and nodded enthusiastically. “It’s the Bushido way!”

Aya shot some finger guns at Eve, as to say, “You got it!”, and looked relieved because she thought this was the end of that story. Unfortunately for her, Maya saw through her plan and decided that she wouldn’t let her get away with that.

“Aya-san, don’t you think a girl as busy as Chisato-san even _has_ the option to separate her home from her work? She uses any spare second she gets as effectively as she can.”

Aya’s confident smile turned into a stressed expression. She really didn’t want to confront Chisato. Maya let out a defeated sigh.

“How about I visit her alone? You don’t have to come with me,” she proposed. “I’ll see where things stand with her and then we’ll meet up together to sort our problems out. Does that sound good to everyone?”

All three girls nodded, though Aya stared sheepishly at the floor. She must have felt guilty about letting Maya handle the entire situation.

Maya didn’t really mind it all though. It was nice to have everyone depend on her for once. She’s never been much in the spotlight while being with PastelPalettes. Everyone else outshined her in some way, Maya was simply a background character, but she was happy with it.

Being a background character wasn’t necessarily something bad. It meant that she was just as important, but she wouldn’t get all the attention everyone else got. It was like her role in the theatre club, working behind the scenes. It was a very important job, but all the attention would go mainly to the actors on stage.

And Maya was happy with that. She still wasn’t entirely used to being an idol. But she did her best. And knowing that her bandmates were there to support her, filled her with even more determination.

That’s why she had to face the problem head on. To unite the five of them again, so that their lives could go back to how they were.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the formatting btw, I wrote the entire thing in google docs and the line spacing was bigger than it seemed  
> I don't want to change it mid-story though, so please bear with it for now, I'll try to make it better in my next story

Maya was somewhat nervous as she stood at her senior’s front door. How would Chisato react to seeing her? Maya shook her head and rang the doorbell.

After some time she heard some rummaging inside and after some more time the door finally opened. Maya was met with a sick Chisato, wrapped in blankets.

It seemed she needed some time to fully register who was standing in front of her, but when she did, she managed to show a weak smile. “Ah, Maya-chan! What brought you here?”

“Wh-What do you mean what brought me here? We’ve all been worried sick about you!”

Chisato giggled softly before suffering a coughing fit. “You don’t look that sick to me,” she joked.

_ This is no time for joking, Chisato-san! _

“Anyway, does that mean you were absent this entire week because you were sick?” Chisato lowered her head and looked to the side, contemplating.

“Can I trust you?” she finally asked with a deep voice (which could also be the result of her sickness).

“Hu-Huh??” Maya was taken aback by the question. Of course, she could trust her, they were friends! But there was something serious in Chisato’s voice, something that made her hesitate for a moment. Was she truly prepared for what was about to come?

“Yes,” she finally answered, not breaking eye contact, “you can trust me Chisato-san.”

The guitarist registered her response and invited her to come inside.

There Maya was met with a mess, she’d never believe to be caused by Chisato. She figured it was most likely because of her illness, but it still left her in shock.

“Tea?” Chisato asked and Maya politely accepted. She filled a cup with what seemed to be herbal tea and placed the cup on the table. Maya sat down and after pouring in another cup, Chisato sat down as well.

For a moment, both of them just sat there, drinking their tea and avoiding eye contact. Maya placed her cup down. The weather was definitely too hot for tea right now.

She heard Chisato clear her throat and turned to face her. The blonde took a deep breath and began talking.

“I’m not sure what exactly Hina told you about our fight, but let me clarify: Yes, it was me who started it,” she confessed. Maya wasn’t surprised.

“Hina was talking about how much she wanted to kiss Aya-chan and how she wanted to get closer to her and how she didn’t understand why they had to keep it a secret. I tried to explain that idols aren’t allowed to do that because of their contract and their status. She told me it was all boring and dumb and continued bragging about their relationship.”

Chisato held her cup tighter and her expression darkened. “I became annoyed with her. I asked her when Aya-chan would become boring to her and she’d leave her. Of course Hina was offended by that question. We threw all sorts of curse words at each other, it was truly disastrous.” She covered her face with her hands.

“Eve-chan had tried to stop us, but she couldn’t. We were too stubborn for that. And then you arrived...” Chisato coughed a few times and drank some more tea.

“I see…” Maya mumbled underneath her breath. “So that’s how it came to this…” But there was one thing that didn’t sit right with her.

“Why did you ask me if I trusted you Chisato-san? I wouldn’t say there was anything...wrong with that story.” She didn’t know how to put it into words but she had a feeling there was more to it than the sick girl told her.

Chisato remained silent and absentmindedly watched her tea cup. Was she ready to talk to Maya about it?

“I’m sure you’ve noticed how protective I’ve been of Aya-chan, especially after she started seeing Hina.” Maya nodded. “Have you ever wondered why I acted this way?”

Maya raised one brow in confusion. “No, I haven’t. I never had a reason to. I thought your behavior was normal.”

Chisato snickered. “Of course not, how could you. I am an actress after all. Hiding my feelings is what I’m best at.”

Maya couldn’t follow. What was going on with Chisato? Was it her illness that was talking right now?

Chisato froze in place when she saw Maya’s worried expression. “What are you giving me that look for? I’m fine, I’m not missing anything.”

When Maya didn’t soften her expression Chisato let out a sigh. It was time to admit defeat and tell the truth.

“Okay, you got me Maya-chan, I’ll tell you.” She covered her face with her hands again and let them glide down her face. She paused for a moment, then sat upright and faced Maya.

“The truth is...I am in love with Aya.”

* * *

The sun shined bright that day, so bright, Maya had to take off her glasses. She still had to process everything Chisato confessed to her.

Looking back, it made sense. Chisato’s acts had been a bit extreme sometimes and she had been unnecessary strict with Hina.

Still, Maya had no idea what to do now. It’s not like she could just tell the others, especially not the lovebirds.  _ Maybe I should consult Eve-san about this… _

“No, terrible idea!” she cursed to herself.  _ Eve-san has enough troubles already, I shouldn’t bother her with this. _

She took out her owl plush and held it with both hands. “Eve-san, what should I do~?”

“Maya-san?”

“H-Huee~?? It can talk?!” Maya stared at the plush in disbelief. It had the same angelic voice as Eve. Was she in a dream?

“Maya-san! I’m over here!” The drummer turned around to see Eve standing right behind her. She felt her cheeks get red and quickly threw the plush inside her bag.

“E-Eve-san! Don’t scare me like that!” Eve showed an apologetic smile.

“A-Anyway, what are you doing here?” Maya asked, wondering whether Eve saw the plush owl or not.

“Oh, I was just taking a walk. All this worrying made me dizzy, so I wanted to get some fresh air.”

Maya nodded understandingly. “Makes sense…”

“So…” Eve began, “did you talk to Chisato-san?” The mentioning of her name made Maya remember all her current problems and she let out a sigh.

“Yeah, I did. Though I’m not sure if that really made things better…” Eve’s expression immediately changed.

“What happened? Is she alright?”

_ Please, don’t make that face Eve-san, it hurts seeing you in so much pain. _

“Yeah...Well, no. She’s sick, that’s why she hasn’t been showing up to rehearsals.”

“Oh. I wish for her to recover quickly!” Maya smiled. “Yeah me, too.”

Both girls went silent. Maya debated herself whether she should tell Eve about Chisato’s crush on Aya.

_ I can’t! Chisato-san trusts me with this, I’m not going to betray her like that! _

“Maya-san, what’s wrong?” Eve looked at her with soft, yet worried eyes. She must’ve made a serious face, Maya thought to herself.  _ Damn it! _

“It’s nothing you should worry about Eve-san. I was just thinking...when Chisato-san returns, we should all have a talk with each other. And then make up of course!”

Eve went back to smiling again and Maya let out a breath in relief.

“Let’s wait for her return!” Eve grabbed Maya’s hand and held it between hers. It made Maya’s heart beat a bit faster. This girl was gonna kill her with her cuteness!

“Y-Yeah, let’s…!”

* * *

“Chisato-chan??” Aya immediately jumped up and ran to hug her bandmate. “Huuu~ Chisato-chan~, I was so worried!” she said, already in tears.

Chisato patted her back. “It’s alright, Aya-chan. I’m here now.”

Maya was impressed how Chisato could hold her composure like that. If Maya’s crush suddenly embraced her like that, she wouldn’t even know how to hide her embarrassment. Not that she had experience with that. Or a crush to begin with. Or did she…?

Before she could finish that thought, Aya let go and Chisato locked eyes with Hina. Silence spread throughout the room. Aya was shaking and her tears kept flowing. Eve got close to Maya, ready to hide behind her back.

The drummer grabbed her hand and held her breath.

It was almost like back then, an unbearable tension in the room, paired with fear.

Hina made the first move. “Chisato-chan, I’m sorry. I said some really mean words to you, that I didn’t even mean to say.”

Chisato held up her hand to stop Hina from continuing. “No Hina, it’s me who should apologize. I was being childish and mean. I’m sorry.”

Another wave of silence flew over the room. It wasn’t as tense as it was before, but it was surely a lot more remorseful.

Hina extended her arms to suggest a hug and smiled at Chisato, who was hesitant to accept it. Maya could see the confused faces as Chisato didn’t move from her spot to hug Hina and only she knew why.

Hina became impatient and started moving towards the actress but Chisato held up her hand again, this time with a pained expression on her face. “I-I can’t! Not like this!”

Hina stopped and everyone looked at her in surprise.

“I can’t go on like this. I’m aware that this will make everything between us even worse, but I have to let it out.” Maya gasped. She wouldn’t…!

Eve turned to the girl holding her hand and tried to understand her reaction. She must’ve known more than she led on.

Chisato took one last breath and raised her head up again.

“Aya-chan.”

“Huh?” Aya looked back at her nervously.

“I love you.”

The room was the most silent it’s ever been. Maya could not only hear her own, but also Eve’s heartbeat.

Aya was still processing Chisato’s words while Hina stared at her in disbelief.

“This all happened because I am in love with Aya-chan. Hina-chan, I’m so sorry. I behaved like a child, immature and impulsive. I’m truly sorry. I was jealous of you and hearing you talk about your relationship so nonchalantly made me angry and frustrated. But I promise it won’t happen again.”

Hina said nothing. She could only stare holes into the air and let Chisato’s words echo in her mind.

Aya was still shocked. She didn’t know how to react and, honestly, she didn’t  _ want _ to react to it. It was too sudden, too honest, too much.

Maya and Eve kept watching from afar. They didn’t want to intervene in any way, so they stayed away, hiding in the corner of the room.

Chisato slowly turned around and reached for the door when Aya stopped her by grabbing her hand. Hina winced and stared at Aya in betrayal. She wouldn’t just leave her like that, would she? For Chisato nonetheless.

Aya didn’t look in Hina’s eyes and instead looked in Chisato’s. She was still shaking and crying but she dug up the courage to talk.

“Chisato-chan. I-” She sniffed. “I’m...I’m sorry.”

Hina relaxed and released the breath she was holding.

“You know I’m with Hina-chan and...I really love her, more than anything.” She took a glance at Hina and smiled at her. “Or anyone.”

Chisato gently pushed Aya’s hand away. “I know. And that’s how it’s supposed to be.”

With these words she quickly left the room and her footsteps echoed through the hallway.

* * *

“You knew Chisato-san liked Aya-san, didn’t you?”

Maya nodded slowly. “Yup.”

“So that was the thing you couldn’t tell me after you visited her house.”

Maya was stumped. “How do you-?”

“I could tell by the choice of your words. You didn’t say it was nothing. You said it was something I shouldn’t worry about.”

Maya was amazed by the details Eve had been able to pick up. She couldn’t help but stare at her in awe. Eve noticed it but didn’t seem to mind. Instead she turned to face the sunset, that was as beautiful as ever.

“I still feel sorry for Chisato-san. An unrequited love...It must be painful.”

“For sure,” Maya replied. Was she speaking out of experience now? She still wasn’t sure whether she really had a crush. But when she turned to look at Eve, her doubts were answered with a warm, fuzzy feeling and a beating heart.

Yet, there was the thought again.  _ As if such an amazing girl could ever love me. _

Maya turned her head away again, feeling stupid.  _ Don’t get your hopes up. It won’t happen. _

But then she felt a familiar hand on top of hers. She really didn’t deserve Eve.

“Do you think everything can go back to normal? I mean, I wish it could,” the blonde said. Maya could feel the exhaustion in her voice.

Eve was a strong girl, she could manage things really well. Her career as an idol, her life as a high schooler, her part-time job as model, she managed it all with success.

But her schedule didn’t include emotional baggage and private problems, so naturally she wouldn’t get any time to relax. And it showed as Eve started crying.

Maya immediately took her in her arms, but said nothing. She only held her tight and rubbed her back, slowly going back and forth.

Eve spilled all the tears she’d been holding back during the last week and burrowed her head deep into Maya’s chest. Even though her emotions were in turmoil, it felt good to let it all out.

She cried for an embarrassingly long time and when she let go of Maya, her cheeks were just as red as her eyes. Maya gave her a reassuring smile and looked at her with understanding eyes. Eve couldn’t be happier to have such a wonderful girl by her side.

_ Is this what Aya-chan or Hina-chan feel when they look at each other? _

Oh, what she’d give to spend more time in her arms, though she did feel a bit guilty for exploiting Maya’s hospitality for her own emotional needs.

“Shall we head home, Eve-san?” Maya threw her out of her thoughts. Eve nodded with a sad smile.

Both girls got up. It was dark already but the air was still warm. They started walking.

“I’ll accompany you home, Eve-san. It’s quite dark already and I want to see you get home safely.”

Eve blushed at the last part. Having someone worrying about her safety like that filled her stomach with butterflies.

“That’s...really sweet of you, Maya-san. But how will you get home? You’ll be alone…I also want you to be safe!” Maya chuckled, but her cheeks showed a slight color change.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Eve-san. I’ll text you when I get home. Warrior promise!”

Eve had a fierce look on her face and shook Maya’s hand enthusiastically. “Warrior promise!!!”, she repeated.

Maya giggled and Eve joined in. Then the drummer escorted her bandmate home.

They stopped in front of the door and turned to face each other.

“Goodnight, Eve-san. I’ll be sure to text you.” Eve placed her hand on Maya’s cheek, which made the latter stiffen up and hold her breath. There was no way she could hide her blushing, as the keyboardist could feel the heat emitting from her face.

Eve gave her a loving look and said in the most angelic voice Maya’s ever heard, “You’re such a sweet girl, Maya-san. I really...look up to you.”

Maya’s heart was racing. She almost hoped her to say something else and was disappointed but also relieved at the same time.  _ Calm down, Maya! Jeez… _

She answered by touching Eve’s hand. “Thank you, Eve-san. I look up to you as well.”

It made Eve jump in surprise but Maya could still see her blush in the darkness. It made her grin.

For a moment, they stood there in silence, their hands not moving from Maya’s face.

“I should get going now,” Maya noted, desperately trying to not misread Eve’s actions as romantic interest, which was exactly what Eve tried to show her.

Eve’s smile faded but she still let her go with a faint, “Goodnight.”

With a burning face Maya runned to her home. Eve was trying to be nice and considerate but  _ of course _ Maya had to get her hopes up like that.  _ You fool! _

Meanwhile Eve remained standing at her door and asked herself if she went too far and made her bandmate uncomfortable with her actions. In that moment she almost blurted out “I really love you, Maya-san,” but could save herself at the last second.

She buried her face in her hands and sank down to the ground. Why did her feelings have to be so complicated?


	3. Chapter Three

The following days have been stressful for every member of PastelPalettes.

Aya tried her best to be positive but her compassion for Chisato’s feelings made that become a challenge. Hina was still wary around the actress and this made it even harder for the latter to deal with her feelings. She was working hard on convincing Hina, she wasn’t a threat to her relationship and wouldn’t attack her like before anymore.

The space between Eve and Maya has been increasing as both of them misinterpreted each other’s actions from the previous days. They purposefully avoided each other and any interaction ultimately resulted in awkward silence.

This meant, no one was really focused and their performance got worse by the day. The agency became tired of their dillydallies and decided to take matters in its own hand.

They were led into a room with five chairs, placed in a circle. The five girls sat down and heard the lock on the door as the staff left.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Chisato leapt up in irritation.

There was note in the middle of the circle. “You may leave if you leave your emotions behind.”

Aya groaned and left her shoulders hang down. “‘Leave our emotions behind?’ But that’s impossible!”

“Such is the show business. It’s cruel and unforgiving. There is no place for a luxury like emotions,” Chisato replied coldly.

Everyone looked down. Depression was reigning the room.

Eve nervously fiddled with her fingers and Hina crossed her arms and pouted. Aya fought against her tears and Chisato held back her frustration about the wasted time.

Maya didn’t feel like saying anything. On the one hand, it wasn’t her business. The conflict was between Aya, Chisato and Hina, she and Eve had no place in this. On the other hand, they were her bandmates, no, they were her  _ friends _ . Her role was to help them make up and get through tough times together.

She took a deep breath and started talking. “I know that nobody wants to do this right now, but the staff is right, we  _ need _ to let all of this behind us. It’s no use just sitting around and glaring at each other, we gotta talk this out.”

The rest looked at her, all with a different expression.

“M-Maya-chan is right, we-we need to talk to each other!” Aya said with a shaky voice. It didn’t sound convincing at all but it seemed to have worked as the others prepared themselves to speak.

“Okay, I’ll go first,” Chisato announced, “Hina, I’m sorry for liking your girlfriend, but you have to understand that I cannot, just, turn off my feelings. I’m trying my best to live with and maybe discard them, but it’s not easy for me. I am not planning on taking her away from you, I just...want the best for Aya-chan and if that happens to be you, I’ll accept it.”

She kept her eyes on Hina, awaiting a reaction. The teal-haired girl had an expression no one could read. Though, it did turn into guilt after letting Chisato’s words sink in.

“Sorry, Chisato-chan. I guess I just expected the worst from you. I love Aya-chan so much, I don’t want to give her away! And just the possibility of you two getting together made me super jealous. That was kinda uncool of me…”

Chisato showed her a light grin to which Hina responded with a remorseful smile.

They heard quiet sobs beside them and turned to see a crying Aya. Hina reached out to hold her hand and Chisato squeezed her shoulder.

“I’m-I’m just so glad you two finally made up,” she cried, sniffling constantly. The two giggled softly and all seemed well.

They then turned towards Maya and Eve, who could only watch the tear-jerking reunion and smile to themselves.

“Thanks, Maya-chan, for encouraging us like that and please forgive us for dragging you two into our problems. You’ve probably suffered a lot,” Chisato regretfully said.

Maya waved her hand. “Ah, it’s okay, Chisato-san. I’m fine, but I’m glad you were able to sort your problems out.” She smiled but on the inside she felt guilty for lying to them about her being fine. She was not fine at all.

Her mind couldn’t let go of Eve lately and so she was stuck in an endless loop of daydreaming and denying her fantasies afterwards. There was no way Eve could ever feel the same for her, but it seemed her heart didn’t want to accept the painful truth.

Eve smiled at the tree girls as well and gave them a thumbs-up. When she noticed Maya staring at her, she quickly averted her gaze. The drummer saw it as a confirmation of the fact her heart was trying to deny.

_ She must’ve noticed my feelings for her. She probably thinks I’m a creep. _

Eve was nice and believed in the good of people, but even she had her boundaries and could tell when she should stay away from someone, Maya knew that.

Aya, Hina and Chisato stood up and got ready to leave as they heard the lock on the door open. Eve and Maya stood up as well, but Chisato sat them back down.

“Chisato-san?”

“Now it’s your turn,” she ominously said and ran to the door, where Aya and Hina were waiting for her.

“Don’t think we didn’t notice you two avoiding each other. Talk! Now!” she shouted as she closed the door and locked it.

Once again, they were alone, but none of them wanted to say anything. Unlike the previous situation, both of them were involved and uncertain about each other’s thoughts and feelings.

Eve sighed and sank down on her chair. Maya only watched her from the corner of the eye. What could she say?  _ Hey, I’m sorry that I developed a crush on you, I’ll try to get it under control! _

_ Ew, gross! Please, don’t ever talk to me again! _ , she’d say. Okay, maybe not. Eve wasn’t blunt enough for that, it sounded more like something Chisato would say.

But she’d certainly feel uncomfortable. Maya couldn’t think of something she could say that didn’t hurt Eve, but at the same time relieved her feelings.

“Was it too much, Maya-san?” Eve suddenly asked, making Maya flinch from the sudden sound of her voice.

“Was...what to much?” Maya didn’t understand the question. Shouldn’t she be the one asking that?

“My...gestures. Me holding your hand...or your cheek. Was it too much? You can tell me…”

Clearly Maya couldn’t tell her as Eve already braced herself for the worst and held back her tears. Her pained expression broke Maya’s heart.

“No, Eve-san! Not at all! I-I didn’t mind at all!” From her face she could tell Eve didn’t believe her.

“It’s okay, Maya-san, you can tell the truth,” she sniffed, “I’m not mad or anything.”

She was  _ crying  _ for Bushido’s sake, how could she even believe her own words?

Maya desperately wanted to take her hand but was afraid it would make everything worse.

“Eve-san…”

Now it got to her, too. She took off her glasses and wiped some tears away. This was a disaster. What were the others thinking leaving them like that? Granted, they had no idea what exactly happened between them.

Maya tried to calm herself down, but Eve’s cries made it hard for her. She wished she could just turn off her feelings for a minute, or better, forever.

Why must it be like this? “Why must  _ I _ be like this?” she whispered underneath her breath.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for who you are, Maya-san!” Eve shouted through the tears. She was clearly engulfed in a storm of emotions.

Maya was a little surprised about her sudden encouragement and figured she must’ve said the last sentence out loud.

“Thanks, Eve-san, but all hope is lost with me. I’m never going to get over you.”

Eve stopped her crying. “Get...over me?”

Maya froze in shock. What did just come out of her mouth? She wanted to sink into the ground to never reappear again. Instead she had to wait for Eve’s reaction, which she was sure would be negative.

“How do you mean that?” The keyboardist was suddenly eager to talk.

Maya lowered her head and raised her shoulders. She was relieved Eve hadn’t understood her and she really didn’t want to explain it to her.

“Nothing. Please, forget what I said.” But Eve didn’t take that for an answer and got closer to her.

Blood streamed through Maya’s face. How embarrassing. How pathetic. How stupid. She just wanted to throw herself off a cliff.

“Maya-san, you will tell me how you feel about me, now!” Eve insisted. Who knew she could be so stubborn?

“No, wait, it’s not right to make you talk like that,” she stopped herself to shortly reflect, “It’s not Bushido.”

Maya released a deep breath and let her shoulders sink down in relief. Thank Bushido!

“Maya-san, I…” Eve wiped her face and gulped. “I, um…”  _ Come on, say it! _

No, she couldn’t. The mood wasn’t right at all.

“Whatever I did that made you feel the way you do now, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” She placed a hand on Maya’s shoulder. “There’s still more to say, but I want things to get better between us, before we can talk about it.” She looked at her with big, droopy eyes, still red from crying.

The drummer showed a weak smile and placed her hand on Eve’s. “Me, too. I’m tired from this weird tension between us. Let’s talk again another time.”

Both girls smiled at each other and hugged.

A clicking sound could be heard from the door and both girls wondered if the others had been listening to their entire conversation. In the end they both shrugged and finally stood up to leave the room, that had to listened to their struggles and where those would remain now.

* * *

Their manager was pleased to see the idols cheerful and motivated again. They had some catching up to do as another stage performance had already been planned for them.

In addition, Eve's birthday was at the end of that week and they still had to think where and when to hold the party. Good thing they've bought the present early this time.

"I think Saturday would be good, we have no rehearsals on that day," Maya suggested to the others.

Chisato immediately shook her head and declined. "The only day I can manage is Sunday and only between one and six pm."

"I'm free whenever," Hina said. "Me, too," Maya added.

Aya looked at her calendar. "My weekend is free." Now the only one left was the most important of them all, the birthday girl herself.

"Is Sunday okay, Eve-chan?" Everyone looked at her in anticipation. She thought for a moment and answered, "Yes, I am free on that day." 

"Good," Maya cheered, "now we need a location. Any ideas?"

The girls let their thoughts wander for some minutes before sharing them with the rest.

"An amusement park! That'd be totally boppin'!" Hina suggested first. That idea was quickly dropped again, seeing how the girls either didn't have the time or the money for such a trip.

"What about CiRCLE? I heard Roselia celebrated Minato-san's birthday there," Aya said. Well, CiRCLE was always an option.

"What do you say Eve-chan?" Eve thought about it once again, but came up with an own idea.

"Maybe we can just meet at my house?"

While nobody opposed the idea, the members of PastelPalettes still got some questions.

"Would your parents be alright with that?"

"Oh yes! They'd be happy to have you!"

"Is there gonna be food?"

"I can ask my mother to cook if you'd like!"

"Should we bring some decorations?"

"That'd be lovely!"

With that, it was settled they would celebrate at Eve's house on sunday. "We'll start at one pm then, so Chisato-san can stay as long as possible." All girls agreed and looked forward to meeting on the weekend.


	4. Chapter Four

The week went by faster than anyone expected.

Since everyone regained their focus and motivation, all idols have been working long and hard to make up for the time they couldn’t practice properly. Their free time was spent relaxing because nobody wanted to overwork themselves and fall sick.

Friday, after all rehearsals were done, the girls decided to treat themselves to something sweet. Aya had spotted an ice cream truck not far from the agency building earlier that day.

When they arrived, there was a small line of children in front of the truck, eagerly waiting for their cones.

As they moved closer to see what flavors were available, they all voiced their excitement for Eve’s birthday party, with her actual birthday being on Saturday.

“It’s good that we all made up before Eve-chan’s birthday. I couldn't imagine having a party the way we’d been a few weeks ago,” Aya said, visibly relieved. In their minds, they all thanked the staff for locking them up in that room to sort out their problems.

Hina and Eve nodded energetically while Chisato quietly agreed and Maya let out a short laugh. “But that’s all in the past now! Let’s have a great party, everyone!”

“Yeah!!!” they cheered back before breaking out in laughter. But they were two among them who didn’t laugh as loud as the others.

Finally, it was their turn to get ice cream. The girls just got the flavor they usually bought and slowly walked back home.

While walking and eating, Maya and Eve fell back a little. They didn’t look or talk to each other, but there was some sort of connection between them.

After finishing their ice cream, they finally were ready to talk. Both girls got closer to each other, so that their hand occasionally brush against the other’s.

“Um…” Eve tried to start a conversation, “do you think we could meet up soon?” She fidgeted a little with her hands. “Just the two of us I mean…”

Maya’s heart made a jump hearing that last sentence. She knew she shouldn’t make herself hope again as it would result in the same conflict again but she made the decision to never make Eve suffer like that again.

“S-Sure,” she replied nervously. Eve’s intention was most likely to continue their talk from the room they had been locked in. While Maya wasn’t sure what was coming, she did want to spend more time alone with Eve.

Eve smiled softly and asked, “When do you have time?” Good question. Maya always had time for Eve, or rather, she’d  _ make _ time just for Eve.

Nonetheless, she knew what the keyboardist meant and thought about the best time to meet. Obviously, sunday was no option. Saturday was Eve’s birthday and while she didn’t know if the former had already planned to do something with her family on that day, Maya concluded that the thing Eve has been wanting to discuss was something major. Naturally, she didn’t want Eve to worry about it on her birthday. With that there was only one option left.

“Let’s meet today,” Maya declared, her tone a little more demanding than she wanted it to be. Eve raised her brows, surprised about Maya’s sudden authority and her plan to meet up so soon.

She meant to decline because she wasn’t mentally prepared yet to confess to her crush and it would be a little too late to meet up, in her opinion, as it was somewhat late already. Despite all that she agreed to Maya’s request, much to the drummer’s delight.

They decided to meet up at the park near Eve’s home in a couple hours. Eve almost fell in despair, choosing what to wear to their meet-up. She wanted it to be romantic and a part of it was wearing pretty clothes.

Meanwhile, Maya frantically tried to calm herself down, but that only lead to her panicking even more. Why did she suggest to meet up already if she herself wasn’t even ready to yet?

Maya took her owl plush into her hands, holding it close to her heart, and fell onto her bed.

“Eve-san…” Maya had to blush just by saying her name out loud. What an indecent girl she was. There was no way Eve would ever want to be with such a person like herself, she thought. Little did she know, that was exactly what Eve desired.

* * *

“Wish me luck,” Maya whispered to her lucky charm and kissed it on its head, before ringing the bell at Eve’s house.

The door swung open not even a second later and a dressed up Eve greeted her with an angelic smile. Maya’s face turned red, seeing Eve wear such pretty clothes and being embarrassed about her clothing looking like an old curtain in comparison.

“Shall we go?” Eve asked, not minding Maya’s non-existent fashion style. Maya only nodded, shamefully staring at the floor.

They went over to the park and searched for a place to sit. Maya noticed an awful lot of couples occupying most of the benches and caught her gaze wandering over to the pretty girl at her side.  _ Stop it, Maya! _

Finally, they found a quiet spot and sat down, leaving a little space between them. They watched the sun go down for a little then turned to face one another.

“So, um, Maya-san,” Eve began talking, “the thing I couldn't say to you back then…” She took Maya’s hands and then a deep breath. Maya gulped. What was she going to say? She tried to brace herself for anything that could come at her but it wasn’t possible.

She could only wait for Eve to continue her sentence.

“I-” Eve’s heart started racing and her hands got sweaty.  _ Forgive me, Maya-san, but please bare with me a little longer! _

“I l-l-like you, Maya-san!” she blurted out. It wasn’t how she wanted to say it but maybe Maya would still get her message.

Maya gave her a disappointed smile, but there was still hope in her eyes.

“As a friend?” she asked without thinking. Eve shook her head.

Maya’s eyes widened seeing this reaction. Her heartbeat started going faster and faster and her hands started shaking. Could she possibly mean…?

“I like you...romantically, Maya-san.” The blonde was relieved to have said it out loud but she still had to await Maya’s response.

Meanwhile, Maya couldn’t believe the words she’d just heard. Eve liking her?  _ Romantically _ ? This had to be a dream, it couldn’t be real.

Tears started pouring from her eyes. Eve worryingly squeezed her hands. She had no idea what it meant.

“Do you mean it, Eve-san? Do you really...love me?” Maya felt her heart jump using that word. Eve looked her in the eye and nodded.

“Yes, Maya-san, I love you,” she confirmed. “I tried to hold your hand so many times and I wanted to be close to you. I thought I took it too far back then, when I touched your cheek, so I tried to give you space. I’m sorry that it turned out this way.”

Eve shamefully looked down. There was no excuse for her behavior.

Maya put her hand on Eve’s cheek, which made the latter raise her head again.

“It should be me, who’s sorry. I didn’t know you meant all these things romantically, so I felt guilty trying to be alone with you and trying to please my feelings by holding your hand. I thought you avoided me because you somehow found out about them and thought it was creepy.” She paused for a moment.

“I realize now, that it wasn’t right to avoid you, but I wasn’t ready to deal with my feelings. I wasn’t ready to accept them, I mean, how could such a magnificent girl like you ever fall in love with a lame person like me? I deemed it unthinkable,” Maya confessed.

Eve frowned at the last part. “You’re not lame, Maya-san! You’re amazing! Gorgeous! Impressive!” Maya blushed, receiving so many compliments, from Eve nonetheless.

“Th-Thanks…” She couldn’t help but smile and Eve returned it.

“So wait does that mean you like me back?”

Maya made a face then brought her face close to Eve’s.

“Of course!”

It made both of them blush, but it didn’t bother either of them. They simply enjoyed the moment and each other’s presence.

The sun had gone down at this point and it became dark. Maya insisted on bringing Eve home.

As the girls stood up, something fell from Eve’s bag. Maya picked it up, only to be greeted with a brown cat plush, staring back with big grey eyes.

“This is…!” Maya looked over to Eve who giggled sheepishly. “It’s my good luck charm. I bought it because it reminded me of you. Next to you, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world but what am I supposed to do when you’re not around? And that’s how I found this plushie,” Eve explained.

“Is that weird?” she asked, seeing as Maya still stared at it with her mouth opened. The drummer shook her head.

“It’s just that…” She took her owl plush out of her bag and Eve let out a gasp. “I’ve had the same idea.”

Both of them just stared at the plush animals in disbelief. How likely was it for the universe to be aligned so perfectly?

The silence didn’t last long as both girls broke out in loud laughter. They were truly made for each other.

* * *

Back at Eve’s front door, Maya was ready to head home even though she wanted to spend more time with her dearest bandmate.

And then the question, “Why don’t you stay overnight?”, from Eve. Maya wanted to accept the offer, but who knew what could happen that night? She was simply too afraid she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” she said, averting her eyes. Eve seemed disappointed but tried to understand Maya’s decision.

“But, um,” Maya continued, “if, uh, if this makes up for it…”

With these words she got closer and placed her lips on Eve’s. The blonde was taken by surprise but was really happy about Maya’s brave act.

The sensation of their lips touching filled their bodies with a pleasant tingle, they almost didn’t want to stop.

When Maya pulled back she was greeted with a happily blushing Eve and she knew she had done the right thing.

After saying goodnight, Maya headed home and Eve went inside the house. The clock on the shelf showed that it was already the next day.

Normally, Eve would never stay up this late, since she woke up at four am every morning but this one time she would let it slide. It was her birthday after all and she had received the best gift she could’ve ever dreamed of.

* * *

“Happy Birthday, Eve!” The members of PastelPalettes congratulated Eve and sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to her. She clapped happily and was extremely content to have her friends around her to celebrate.

“Here’s your present!” Aya and Hina handed her a decorated gift bag with Eve’s name attached to it. “Ooh~, what is it? What is it?” The girl hopped up and down in excitement.

When she opened the bag to look at the contents she started jumping all over the room. “Thank you so much, guys!” She took the scroll and hung it to the wall, then asked Maya to put on the necklace for her.

“Sure,” Maya said with a faint blush to which Eve only responded with a playful smirk. The brown-haired girl put the necklace around Eve’s neck, who then turned around to show it off.

The girls complimented her and giggled when Eve called her presents “very Bushido”.

They chatted and had fun for the rest of the party, but couldn’t help but notice something crucial.

Aya and Chisato whispered their theories to each other but didn’t want to jump to conclusions, until Hina overheard their conversation and shamelessly asked Maya and Eve if they were dating.

Both girls’ faces became red hearing the question, but none of them could deny it.

“Are we dating, Eve-san?”

“I think so…”

Aya froze in shock, while Chisato was mildly surprised. “Ah, okay,” Hina said, unfazed.

Then it began. Aya snapped free from her shock and started asking how, when, where and why. She wanted to know every detail of how it came to this.

Maya and Eve didn’t want to lay down everything (they couldn’t remember most details themselves), but told her enough to get her to calm down a little and get used to the situation. Regardless, Aya seemed supportive of their relationship and even Chisato voiced her approval.

All was well in that moment. No worries, no problems, no pain. Just five girls laughing and living in the moment.

“Now we only have to find a girlfriend for Chisato-chan,” Aya said jokingly. Chisato’s expression didn’t change which the singer deemed suspicious.

“Don’t tell me...you already have one?!” Aya froze in shock yet again. Chisato only waved her hand in denial.

“What are you thinking, Aya-chan? There’s no way I’m over you already,” she said with a sad smile. Aya felt guilty for bringing it up but noticed Chisato smirk when the bassist thought noone was looking.

So there  _ was _ someone!

Aya spend the rest of the her time bugging Chisato about her ‘secret lover’ as she called them and Chisato denying her claims. Hina munched on the food Eve’s mother had prepared for them and Maya was busy admiring her beautiful girlfriend who was rambling about the last episode of her favorite tv-show and how it perfectly captured Bushido’s spirit.

After everyone left, Maya helped Eve clean up her room and properly hang up Eve’s scroll.

When they were done, the couple let themselves fall onto Eve’s bed and exchanged passionate glances. And as Maya looked back at Eve’s love-filled eyes, only one thought was going through her head.

_ No one else could love me like that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooh boy, MayaEve is soooo underrated like hhhng they're so precious and pure and just everything >.<  
> I wish more would realize this but hey it's fine  
> not sure when my next story is going to come out but I already started writing it and it's definetly gonna be longer than this one (and a lot more dramatic) soooo yea  
> until then I hope you have a wonderful day and thank you for reading :)


End file.
